The Wall of Beautiful Lies
by Rima Ohayashi
Summary: I've been walking this road of desire, I've been begging for blood on the wall, I don't care if I'm playing with fire, I'm aware I'm frozen inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been walking this road of desire**

**I've been begging for blood on the wall**

**I don't care if I'm playing with fire**

**I'm aware I'm frozen inside**

**I have known all along**

**Sera -**

I tried to numb my body without much success. This constant raging pain was annoying and put me on the edge. Why did I have to be like this? In so much pain? Why did they need a barrier? Why did I have to be found by them? By SHIELD? By Fury?

I had been found almost six years ago now when I was in university. I'd managed to kill seventy six people that day, including _**them**_. The blast I'd sent _**him**_ especially had been so powerful his head had exploded which I thought was hilarious but SHIELD did not. Hence I got stuck at SHIELD. In the psych ward. The loony bin. The prison.

At an early age (I can't quite pinpoint when) I'd discovered I was different, but I can remember it had started off with an argument with my step-father. He'd ended up on the cold chequered kitchen floor, screaming in pain as I'd imagined only moments before. After that it grew and he grew in fear, leaving me always alone. I was different to other people. I wasn't afraid. I had nothing to lose. Or gain. It didn't matter to me who died, or how, or even why.

Fury had explained it to me when I'd arrived. I could control fire and as a result burn people's minds or heat up my own skin amongst other things. Invisible to the naked eye but deadly and an asset. That's the only reason I was alive, why he'd kept me alive. So I'd help them. I should have been tipped off by that. No one ever needed me. They usually only used me for their own gains. But I'd decided to believe his lies and go along with the beautiful fairytale he painted in my head.

So, here I was. In this cage. Oh, it may fool you, looking like a normal room would, with a bed and a chest of drawers with clothes in and a bookcase overflowing against the left wall with my things in, but the doors had magnetic locks and there were no windows. I was too valuable to let escape and too big a risk to let operate freely.

The fairytale had finally shattered a few months ago after being at SHIELD for three years, when I'd botched up a mission. It hadn't been that bad really – I'd killed the enemy rather than let Matthew's do it and as a result he'd blacklisted me. Hence I was here under quarantine with this stupid band in my head causing me constant migraines. Only called when SHIELD needed me and when there was no other option left to deploy. Locked in a cage with my once dangerous asset stripped to a minimum and no one. Back to where I'd started. Alone.

Fury came every so often. He'd apologised in his own silent not-saying-anything way for my imprisonment. I'd never found out why I was here exactly but I was sure it had to do with Matthew's pride and him playing on everyone's fears. He had probably talked about how he'd heroically saved the day or such nonsense. He was a big pig to be brutally honest and if I still had all my power I would have killed him right then and there. I wasn't too big on morals as such.

'Seraphina.'

I snapped out of my thoughts, jerking my head to the now open doorway where Fury stood leaning against the doorframe. I unfolded my legs and stood up off my bed.

As far as I knew he didn't have any superpowers like many of the agents here but he didn't seem to age and was f*cking strong! If he held you back, you couldn't do anything. He was tall – almost seven feet with dark brown skin and a black eye patch over his left eye. He never discussed what had taken it from him. He wore his usual black heavy leather jacket and trousers, with his usual useless guns probably hidden in all those layers somewhere. I was sure he somehow was genetically altered like Steve.

'Get up. You have a new assignment.'

I glared at him. Why the hell would he think I would help him? After all that had happened? He sighed at my lack of response.

'Seraphina. You're needed on this one. If you do well, I will let you out of here.'

What? I could get out of this prison? He was letting me out?

'I'll help with whatever it is you need me for but I want out of here, not put in another prison or cell and I want the band off.'

I spat the last words at him, sending a small wave of pain. The maximum I could muster at the moment. He flinched slightly as his eyes (or should I say eye) reflected he'd felt it. Brilliant.

'That band is for your protection Akeldama and the protection of everyone else in this facility.'

'I want it off! I'm not a frickin' danger! If I was, I would have killed you all months ago, when I first arrived.'

Try living in constant pain every day, you imbecile. He seemed to study me before continuing and reluctantly agreed. Fury always liked having firepower.

'Fine, but if you do anything –'

'I know. I know. It will be put straight back on. I know.'

I slowly walked over to him, unsure whether to trust him or not, but to be honest I just wanted this band off no matter what I had to do to get it off. I didn't really have any morale's parse. I just lived by one rule – I only killed who I deemed fit. Picky about how I killed - kind of a shrewd justice but mine none the less.

The corridors were silent as usual and getting information out of Fury was like taking the wings off a wasp. Impossible and you were bound to get stung! We seemed to be in a maze, the way he seemed to take random corridors all the time. Where were we really going? I had never been in this section before, even if I could not remember much since I'd been imprisoned for the last year.

The walls were eerily white and the corridors had a ghostly gleam to them. It screamed death with each step. Where were we really going? He paused outside a blue thick metal enforced door held in the wall suddenly. The wall here was scratched and clawed at, destroying the too perfect paint finish.

'Seraphina. Remember, if you do well as Agent Matthew's instructs we will let you out.'

Agent Matthew's? what? I nodded trying to remain calm as he unlocked the door, before closing it after me. He wasn't coming with me. I punched the wall in frustration. I had to deal with that idiot again. Alone. I stood in a small passageway that had more claw marks everywhere on every surface. What was I in for? The door in front of me loomed, becoming larger the longer I looked at it.

It swung open suddenly revealing Agent Matthew's disgruntled expression. Agent Matthew's was a tall man in his early forties. He had a forgettable face which worked well as an agent. It helped him blend into the background. His personality on the other hand was a different matter. Every time I saw him I just wanted to kill him.

'Seraphina.'

I nodded curtly. Oh, how I wished I could hurt this man, properly and painfully. I sent him a small wave of pain causing him to stumble backwards and snarl at me in pain. Fantastic.

I walked through the door into an enormous circular room. The walls buzzed in the background. Electrified was my guess. This was another prison cell but held no camera's. correction, it was a torture cell.

'Don't touch anything. It's meant to harm.'

I looked at Matthew's grinning expression at his own statement. Man, this guy was twisted.

There was only one occupant in this huge room, seated in the middle of it. He had his head down so I couldn't see his face and his thick grey SHIELD clothing had dried blood all over it giving nothing away. Some of the blood was still fresh and dripped down his clothing onto the grey lifeless floor. His dark hair was dishevelled and long, flowing to his shoulders. What were they doing to this man? What had he done? Who was he?

I looked back at Matthew's terrifying expression to try and get something out of him.

'The assignment?'

He focused on my face for a minute, before talking

'Torture.'

He seemed to think I should have already known the answer to what I was asking based on his expression.

'NO!'

There was no way I was going to harm a stranger like that when I had no idea who or what he had done and not when Matthew's asked me to do it. I only hurt who I deemed fit.

'No?'

He took a menacing step forward, grabbing my arm before throwing me into one of the walls. My scream was of surprise more than pain and only made him grin harder. I knew his game. Hurt me if I disobeyed to get me to use my power when I had no control over it. Use my safety reflex. Matthew's yelped in pain as the wave hit him but the prisoner didn't budge.

'You understand right? Hurt him or I shall hurt you.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki –**

I didn't even bother to look up as yet another agent I assumed walked into my cell. What was the point? They were all the same - Bland and boring, but happy at their new found power over me thanks to Odin stripping me of basically all my power as a 'punishment'.

The conversation was different this time though, spiking my interest as the newcomer was silent for once. Midgardians always felt the need to incessantly babble, I found. My primary torturer also sounded quite displeased with whoever entered. Unusual. These guys were all 'best buds' as Midgardians would say.

When the newcomer finally spoke I was surprised to find it was a woman. In all my time here these last months they had never sent a woman. Her voice was refined and spoke volumes about the pain she had seen and experienced I was sure.

I knew she had been brought in to torture me further but what I didn't expect was her refusal to do so. Who was this woman?

'No?'

I could hear the intent behind my primary torturer's question. Not a good move, midgardian woman, not a good move. Due to Odin reducing to me to this pathetic mortal state, I knew first hand just how much pain he could cause when angered, not that I had ever let him see.

I heard her body slam into the wall as the electricity buzzed against her flesh. You could smell the burn from here. What I didn't expect however was the wave of fire to hit me only seconds later. I flicked my hands over, looking for damage but found none. Interesting – a mortal who could attack the mind.

I finally let my curiosity get the better of me and looked up for probably the first time in weeks. A couple of metres away from me, behind Matthew's stood the midgardian woman who had managed to spike my interest which was something that did not happen often. She was quite tall for a woman, almost as tall as me I would guess with long auburn hair that flowed down her back and curled at the ends into ringlets. Her russet eyes matched but held a surprising intensity reminding me of flames. She was beautiful, even with my high standards.

I watched in amusement as she spat in defiance at him and couldn't help but chuckle, earning her interest and his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sera –**

I spat at him, causing a deep throaty chuckle to echo around the prison. I looked behind Matthew's at the prisoner who was now staring straight at me, his deep green eyes glittering in amusement. He had sharp cheekbones and pure white skin that I ached to touch. Who was this man?

'Shut up, you fleabag!'

The prisoner's amusement turned to pure anger at Matthew's statement instantly transforming his appearance into one of pure terror. This man was dangerous. Terror leaked out of him like a warning beacon. A beacon that Matthew's was blatantly ignoring like the idiot he was.

'Matthew's. I don't hurt those I don't deem fit.'

My grim expression and statement should have warned him but he just smiled at me.

'He's harmless. Watch.'

He strided confidently over to the chair the prisoner was tied to and punched him across the face. The chair fell backwards due to the force causing the bang to echo again. The prisoner didn't move. Matthew's kicked the chair away from him, only to opt for something much worse. He drew out his knife from under his coat and began slicing it into the man's face, red coming to the surface instantly.

Matthew's was mad. Why was Fury allowing him to do this? And how was the prisoner not making a sound? He should have been screaming by now. Instead he was smirking, daring Matthew's to hurt him more.

'Not satisfied midgardian?'

Matthew's grin faltered and was replaced instantly with fury. The prisoner's voice was smooth and calming with a mischievous hint to it. It seemed like music to my ears. Why was I so drawn to him?

'Seraphina. Hurt him.'

I didn't move.

'Hurt him God damn it!'

Who was this man? As Matthew's shoved me forwards in front of him, his smirk faded. He seemed to be sizing me up, preparing himself for whatever was coming before plastering the grin back on his face.

'Scared midgardian?'

Yes. Yes I was, but not of him. I turned back to Matthew's.

'You want me to hurt him. You need to take the band off. I cannot torture him like you want me to with what little I have. You want pain, you take it off.'

I folded my arms over my chest. I'd been careful to use the key words he wanted to hear – hurt, torture, pain. Anything to trick him into giving me back my true power so I could kill him. He grumbled in agreement. The prisoner began to laugh again behind me.

'Being ordered around by a female, Agent? My, my. What little backbone you have!'

He knew exactly what he was doing, taunting the man at each corner. That's why I had been called. Matthew's was running out of patience. He stepped forwards to hurt him once more but I stopped him.

'Let me.'

I sent him a wave of the strongest pain I could muster in my current state. He didn't move but instead frowned and narrowed his eyes at me as Matthew's chuckled.

'Not so invincible now, eh? God. Pfffff! Not even close.'

God? What was he talking about? Who was this man? The prisoner glared at him, through me. The danger was getting bigger. Matthew's better be quiet if he didn't want to be killed, by me or by him.

I ripped off the IV that was attached to my right arm. My head finally didn't hurt any more. They'd taken the band off as I'd agreed to help Matthew's but not before I had practically signed my life away. SHIELD didn't trust me it seemed.

A loud bleeping started much to my annoyance. They'd probably set up monitors so that I couldn't escape once I'd woken up and I'd activated it when I'd ripped the IV out. Matthew's came in immediately, turning off the beeping. Thank god. Even with the agents standing behind him, he wasn't safe. He was far too trusting and had no idea of just how much I was capable of, but even as powerful as I was I was not strong enough to get out of here alive by myself, (Even if I could kill a few hundred first).

'You ready?'

Was he serious? I had just come out of surgery and he was already asking me to hurt the prisoner?! This guy had no sympathy what so ever. I slowly stood up, testing my balance. I was surprisingly stable. I could feel the fire flowing through my veins. I felt more alive than I had in the last few months. I was back. Fully. Finally.

As I followed him back to the circular prison I started to feel queasy. Even though I had killed over three hundred people in my time I still didn't like the thought of harming (or killing this man if Matthew's had his way) without knowing who or what he had done.

The prisoner was sitting on the lifeless floor, surrounded by what I could only assume was his own blood, just as we had left him. He snapped up his head as we walked in, analysing the situation once again. His green eyes burrowed into me once more and I found myself becoming shy under his constant unwavering gaze. He smirked as we came closer.

'Back for more already?'

I couldn't help but laugh, causing Matthew's to glare at me. The prisoner smirked wider. Seriously, who was this guy?

'Hurt him.'

Matthew's tone hissed his impatience. This guy must have done something to really annoy Matthew's. I turned back to the hostage, voiding myself of all emotion. This was my only chance of escape. He took a step back as he took in my emotionless expression. He knew what was coming.

The next thing that happened took me by surprise. I had wondered why he wasn't tied to that chair but it was obvious by what he managed to do. I was suddenly surrounded by at the least twenty inmates all grinning evilly at me, daring me to attack. What was happening? Matthew's hadn't warned me of this.

I sent a small wave of pain at the first inmate out of curiosity more than anything else, but it disappeared on contact. The others chuckled at my confusion. These were illusions. A small smile came over my face as I realised I was now alone with Matthew's. (well, as alone as I was going to get.) I didn't like killing witnesses.

Screaming filled the room as Matthew's crumpled to the floor in pain, flopping around uselessly like a fish. I didn't have to turn around to know what he looked like. They all looked the same. Shock flickered over the inmates many faces for a moment before it was quickly covered with his usual evil grin. My smirk was just as wide.

Matthew's body stopped flopping as I left him broken on the floor, near to death. I strided over confidently, picking up his head to let his eyes look into mine one final time. I didn't forgive. Ever.

'You should have just left it.'

He stared at me in terror as I let his head smack back into the ground. His shrieks of pain soon filled the circular room again as I gave him the finished blow, turning back to the prisoner as his head exploded sending pieces of burning flesh flying . The walls hissed and smoked as his flesh hit them, burning. Now to deal with the witness. I glared at the hostages.

'Stop hiding you coward.'

I spat the words at him, causing his eyes to narrow. He didn't like being talked down to.

'Watch your words midgardian. You'd do better respecting your God.'

I raised my eyebrows at him.

'God? You've got to be kidding me. And here I thought you weren't another prick.'

His eyes narrowed further.

'YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME MIDGARDIAN?'

I glared as more inmates appeared as he got angrier. I was starting to get under his skin, ruffling his cool exterior.

'I AM LOKI, RIGHTFUL KING OF ASGARD. HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME YOU WHORE.'

'WHORE?'

I swung round, shooting small balls of fire at the first row of Loki's, causing them to disappear. The rest returned to their usual smirk of derision. My glare intensified as my anger spiked. How dare he call me a whore?!

I didn't notice as the guards came in, after Matthew's didn't respond to their calls. They tugged me back away from Loki's grinning expression as I struggled in their grasp. I kept shooting daggers of fire at him, to no avail. There were just too many illusions.

As I was hauled out of the room, I preceded to fight the Agents holding me back. I was too angry to really listen to reason. I just wanted to hurt that bastard. My skin was beginning to heat up, causing them to yelp in pain as they tried to grab me.

'LET GO OF ME!'

I kept screeching in fury as I crippled several agents but more kept coming to take their place. Fury suddenly appeared in all the confusion and grabbed my arms, pushing them behind my back. The agents disappeared only to be replaced with familiar faces – the avengers.

'Calm down Sera.'

I felt Pepper put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I started to calm.

'Pepper.'

I could feel Steve's apprehension. They all knew what I was capable of. She didn't want to be too close to me right now. As I calmed and stopped squirming in Fury's arms, he let me go. I turned to face the avengers looking at their worried faces. The only one who didn't have a grim expression was Tony who had his usual idiotic expression plastered all over.

'Tony. Stop grinning or I'll wipe that grin off your face for you.'

He mimed hurt as the rest burst out laughing. I hadn't noticed Fury had left until this point. He'd left them to calm me down. Smart move. We all sat down at the table a few feet away and started chatting. It had been a few months since I'd last seen them all together.

'Had a run in with rock of ages, huh Si-Si?'

I gave Tony a confused look. He often mumbled nonsense like this.

'Rock of ages?'

'You know, reindeer games.'

Huh?

'Tony. Stop confusing her.'

Bruce gave me a small smile as Tony started to mutter in annoyance about my supposed incompetence. Natasha and Clint tried to hold back giggles as Steve sat in the corner looking puzzled. Thor was nowhere to be seen to my surprise.

'He means Loki, Sera.'

Natasha had been silent up to this point. I was surprised by the vigour and venom in which she spat the words. He had obviously pissed her off as well.

'YOU MEAN THAT ARROGANT SON OF A B-'

Tony clamped a hand over my mouth while Steve gave a frustrated sigh. He hated swearing but was exposed to a lot hanging around with us, unfortunately for him. He was still centuries behind.

'Yeah. Him. No need to get so worked up over rock of ages Si-Si. He's not worth it.'

I finally registered the nickname.

'Si-Si?'

I narrowed my eyes as he took a small step back. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder.

'Tony. I've got a good theory for you. Be quiet or she'll hurt you. You want to end up like the agents a couple of minutes ago.'

It wasn't surprising that Loki had pissed Natasha or the rest of them off really. He'd managed to intrigue and then piss me off in the first ten minutes of meeting, whoever that smug bastard was. Clint slowly stood and walked over, handing me a large brown file. The confidential red seal burned into my eyes as I took it from him.

Loki Laufeyson. Frost giant and asgardian royalty. Parents - Odin and Freya Borson, but found out recently he was in fact adopted. Actual son of Laufey king of the frost giants. 'Siblings' – Thor Odinson. Known as the God of mischief and lies. Fluent in sorcery and likes playing pranks on others. Bitter about heritage. In anger attempted to take over Earth to prove to Odin he was rightful king of Asgard when he refused him the throne. Attacked with Chitauri army which were stopped by the avengers. He proceeded to be locked up in Asgard before resurfacing on Earth a couple of months later. Killed 2,743 people (known), injured 1,396 and damages estimated at $42 billion. Destroyed SHIELD aircraft carrier using the Hulk. Attempted to kill Thor by enclosing him in the glass cage he was situated in prior, jettisoning the prison. In Berlin killed a scientist by gouging out his eye as well as several guards. Used powers to manipulate agents including Eric Selvig and Hawkeye.

The file went on and on. This guy was D.A.N.G.E.R.O.U.S! It had taken six of the strongest (mostly genetically enhanced) people I knew to defeat him. I could see why SHIELD was so pissed off at him. No one broke their stuff and got away without paying for it, but that still did not warrant their treatment of him. As much as I loathed the guy they were only making the situation a great deal worse.

'Where's Thor?'

Everyone fell into silence as I looked up from the file. They'd probably been expecting a different response. Had they even told him his brother was here? I didn't condone at all what he had done but Thor should at least be aware of all that was going on right? I had heard him talk fondly of his brother often so I was surprised he hadn't broken SHIELD yet. I still couldn't believe this was the Loki though. Thor wasn't very good at describing people.

'He has no idea does he?'

Steve slowly shook his head as I flung the file at his head in disgust. It missed by a couple of inches.

'How long have you guys known? He's going to hate you all for this. You're meant to be his friends, his friends! How would you feel if your own brother was being tortured by an organisation you thought you could trust whilst your friends knew and did nothing?! Seriously.'

I slammed my palms on the desk in frustration, pain seeping through instantly. Natasha jumped at me as I paused in anger.

'YOU'RE EXCUSING HIM?! Really Sera! I knew you were insane. I can't believe your siding with a traitor.'

She started swearing loudly in Russian as Clint grabbed her arms to stop her from clawing at me. She relaxed as he touched her but continued to expel profanities.

'I DON'T EXCUSE ANYTHING HE DID! HE'S A COLD HEARTED MURDERER, BUT HE'S THOR'S BROTHER. THINK OF THOR'S FEELINGS HERE! PLUS WE CAN'T JUST JUDGE HIM ON SOME FAMILY FEUD WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT.'

I sighed before continuing, calming my voice. They would never understand my anger. They would never hear of Cadence.

'Natasha, imagine if it were Clint in that room right now and we all knew and didn't tell you.

She ran a hand through her scarlet curls as her eyes narrowed.

'I'd rip your eyes out.'

'Exactly. Imagine what Thor will do when he finds out. He'll go berserk. No matter how insane his brother is he still loves him.'

I struggled to keep myself calm. It was too close to home. She nodded and apologised before sitting back down next to Clint, placing a shaking hand in his. It wasn't a secret that they were dating here, but if SHIELD found out they would be in big trouble with Fury. Compromised, he'd say. No longer viable or effective in the field together. Too high a risk. They had already been married though for a good six years, so there was not much he could do in my opinion. Although, I had a slight suspicion he, Hill and Coulson knew anyway and just hadn't told us.

But now there was a new question. What were we going to do about that son of a b- … I mean, Loki?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sera -**

'Friends. It has been too long!'

Thor's usual beaming smile warmed up the frosty mood that had fallen over the group in the last few days. We'd all had run ins with the arrogant God this past week as Fury had put us on shifts now Matthew's was dead. He's not questioned me which was a surprise. Maybe he assumed Loki had killed him or sympathized with me for once.

'Hey. It's nice to – OOOOFFFF! – see you too, buddy. Go easy there, point break.'

I laughed as Tony was slowly put back on the ground after an enormous what can be only described as a Thor hug.

'I have missed your wit, Man of Iron.'

Bruce backed away quickly as Thor went to give him a hug, offering a quick greeting. Steve opted for a handshake which landed him off the floor with Thor's incredible strength and pure cluelessness as to how strong he was. Natasha and Clint had been called out again so they weren't here unfortunately.

'Where is my lovely black widow and birdman?'

Tony burst out laughing at this, hitting Thor repeatedly on the back.

'Birdman?! Dude, I've so missed you. Birdman! Barton's never going to live this one down.'

I was sure Tony was going to use that to annoy him later on. Good luck Clint. I couldn't help but laugh at that one too though. Thor had always been funny.

'And my Lady Sera. What a surprise!'

'Hey Thor. Long time no see.'

I gave him a quick Thor hug before turning back to the rest of the gang. We were finally all back together. (well, bar birdman and the spider but all together on earth at least – without cages I might add).

'So friends. I want to visit the King of Burgers again. You have no idea what travelling across the bifrost does to your stomach -'

One thing about Thor that never changed. His food intake. He was always and I mean always hungry.

' - And Sera you have to tell me about all that has happened since my last visit. I was told you were imprisoned…'

We walked back into SHIELD a couple of hours later (which would infuriate Fury to no end when he found out) but who cares? The avengers did as they liked and I never listened to his orders anyway so why start now? Thor was grinning happily after devouring his twenty cheeseburgers in less than ten minutes. It was something to be proud of, believe me.

'Stark. Rogers. Banner. You ready?'

They all nodded as Tony broke out into a grin. I only ever really used their last names unless it was something serious aka. A mission. God. How I missed this.

'Jail break time!'

Natasha would be pissed but we'd have to deal with that later. Clint would make her come around eventually, I was sure. Thor stood still, looking confused as we rushed into action. We needed his strength to pull this off. It had taken days to convince Fury to get Thor here under the pretence of Pepper's surprise party of course. (Not that her birthday was for another half a year and I wasn't even sure he completely fell for it but he went along with it so good enough.)

'Thor. Get ready to use Mjolnir.'

He slowly nodded in understanding but still looked clueless. He was seriously like a big teddy bear. He pulled me back as the others disappeared down opposite corridors.

'What is happening Lady Sera?' I'm here to look for my brother among other things. If this can wait I'd like to find him.'

He scrunched his eyebrows together in worry.

'Don't worry Thor. That's who we're breaking out. We're jail breaking Loki'

Nobody at SHIELD had yet caught onto the fact that we were here to jailbreak Loki. In fairness though who would? Me, maybe. I hated him but they all thought I was crazy. But the avengers? We were going to be in deep sh*t soon. Although we hadn't run into any trouble yet, I knew the real problems would start when we were trying to get out, not in.

'Monitors down.'

'Alarms taken out.'

'K. Thanks Rogers. Thanks Banner. Stark, how about the Agent's in visual?'

A loud crash sounded through the com. somebody had just been taken down. Stark's voice came through the com seconds later.

'Neutralised.'

'Right. Thanks. Time to move to phase two.'

Thor was still following me around, looking like a lost puppy. We hadn't told him until now for one reason and one reason only. You could see the anger etched on his face and I knew if we had told him earlier he would have attacked SHIELD without any forethought, getting both him and his brother locked up. Much like I had been.

'Thor, you ready?'

He nodded curtly. He was as anxious as the rest of us. This would be considered treason but we all didn't care. Thor was our brother and we would all die a thousand fiery deaths rather than see him unhappy, even if that meant freeing his deranged, idiotic, sarcastic, annoying brother.

'Thor –'

'I shall wait and guard the door Lady Sera.'

I smiled at him briefly before breaking open the door. He knew me too well. Roger's had taken out the camera's earlier and Banner the alarm's so we were in the clear. For now.

Loki was sitting in the middle of the room, facing away from the entrance. The room still smelled of burning flesh from when I had killed Matthew's. The blood had long dried and with Matthew's gone he had been given some time to heal some of the wounds he had sustained under Matthew's hands.

'Get up.'

He slowly stood, before turning around his face giving nothing away. His usual smirk gone, not plastered all over.

'I do not take orders from you Midgardian.'

And yet he had still stood up. I folded my arms across my chest, sighing in frustration. Was this guy serious? He was going to make this difficult? We were breaking him out of this hell hole for God's sake! I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

'Loki. Come on.'

I gestured for him to follow me but he remained still, glaring at me.

'I am not going anywhere with you Midgardian filth.'

I began to unwind my arms, clenching my fists at my sides.

'Filth?'

I could feel my skin heating up as my anger rose. Why were we rescuing this prick again? He only smirked as I got riled up. He seemed to like getting under people's skin. Why had I ever defended this twat? You're doing this for Thor. For _**Thor**_. Sh*t! not working. You're doing this for **Cadence**.

'Thor.'

My voice was strained and unsteady as I closed my eyes. I was keeping a lid on it for now.

'Please deal with your _**beloved brother**_ before I change my mind and kill him.'

I spat the last phrase as I desperately tried to keep my anger down. Thor knew exactly what would happen in a few seconds as I had known him for years so he quickly grabbed his struggling brother and bounded out of the room. I smirked at Loki's clear annoyance at being manhandled by his brother. If it were anyone else he probably would have attacked them but he hadn't attacked Thor. He narrowed his eyes as he took in my smile.

'Slut.'

His words echoed around the chamber as my anger exploded. I could feel the fire in my veins and in my palms. I angled my palms forward as the energy ripped from my body into the wall, burning a massive hole in it. The edges simmering from the heat.

I was still furious but the release of energy had lessened my need to hurt a certain someone. The only problem was the drain that was going to kick in after such a big expulsion of energy, after not being able to use it in so long, in abo –


	5. Chapter 5

**Loki –**

I heard an all too familiar husky voice outside the door talking to the flame midgardian woman. Please not Thor. Please not Thor. But I knew it was much to my displeasure, and all it meant was either he was going to be in deep sh*t soon or I would have to get into deep sh*t getting him out of the deep sh*t like always.

'Get up.'

I slowly turned to face the once interesting midgardian woman who I now despised. She refused to acknowledge me in any way so I found she was as annoying as the rest of them. I couldn't seem to stop myself from jabbing at her in pure frustration.

'I am not going anywhere with you midgardian filth.'

She paused and clenched her fists in anger.

'Filth?'

Her eyes flared at me, showing exactly the hell I was creating. I wonder just how far her unusual talent could stretch.

'Thor.'

I could hear how strained her patience was with me and my worst fears had been answered as the annoyance himself bundled into the room, shaking the entire building. Man. Couldn't he ever step lightly?

I yelped in annoyance as he scooped me up and hoisted me over his shoulder. I hated when he did that. If I wasn't in a lot of pain right now and had my full powers he wouldn't have been able to get within two feet of me. Damn you Odin for sending me to this hell, and damn you midgardian for calling my 'brother'.

'Slut.'

I glared at her angrily as her eyes widened in shock at the insult. Get used to it midgardian. The universe is unforgiving. _**As am I.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sera –**

I woke up, surrounded in red. I had no idea where I was but that didn't really register under all my anger. It didn't seem to matter so much as the day's events poured back as my conscious woke up. We had been jail breaking that idiot and I had blown a hole in the wall. This is why Fury didn't trust me. I was too much of a hothead. That was why I wasn't one of the 'official' avengers. A liability he had once called me. After the little escapade with Cadence who could blame him really.

I ripped the sheets off, burning the edges. The door knob was my next victim as I yanked the door open and managed to melt half of it. Would have to fix it later I guess.

'Where is that jerk?!'

Stark turned around at the sound of my voice but the rest ignored me, falling silent. The room I had been in had led to what looked like a common room or sorts. Why were they all wearing those weird grey thick suits? Thor was missing.

'Calm down Sera.'

Stark was calling me Sera and not Si-Si? Bad sign. He never called me Sera. Ever.

'Where is he metal man?!'

Steve looked over in both worry and amusement, glancing quickly at the door a couple of feet away. That boy had never been any good at lying. I smirked, before swivelling around.

I didn't make it very far before I was pinned to the ground, Bruce holding my arms and the rest crowded around trying to hold me back. My skin was at least 200 degrees by now but not burning any of them. Pretty soon my palms were going to burst into flames before the rest followed. They had put on fire resistant suits. Smart.

'LET-GO-OF-ME!'

I sneered at them, my skin getting ever hotter. Note to self – fireproof all rooms.

'LET ME F*CKING GO BANNER!'

No one budged as my anger increased. I began sending them waves of pain in fury as my palms started to spark. If I couldn't get them to move physically then I would have to go after them mentally. Steve was the first to fall, but slowly they were all beginning to fall. I just wanted to kill that frickin' son of a b*tch!

A low chuckle broke the grim mood suddenly as I looked up to find the bastard himself, propped up against the doorframe, smirking in amusement at the battle that was commencing in the middle of the – whatever - this room this was.

'Need some help Midgardian? If you beg me on your knees I may consider helping you.'

I glared and spat in his direction as he chuckled louder. His hair had been combed back and had been cut slightly so it was only down to him shoulders, framing his angular face. The dried blood had been cleaned up and he was now wearing regal clothes in various shades of greens and blacks with flecks of gold armour peeking out. It matched his stupid twinkling green eyes. I really hated the bastard.

He continued to watch with a smirk permanently fixed across his face. I continued to struggle with the crew, not wanting to hurt them but wanting to get free. I knew perfectly well what I could be capable of if necessary and it was not a road I wanted to go down with them. Maybe with him, but not with them. _**Nobody**_ hurt my friends and got away with it. A cruel smirk came across my face as I realised how to get free without hurting them. Too much.

'Hey Laufeyson.'

His smirk faded instantly. The file had said he hated his heritage.

'Enjoying the entertainment, Jötunn?'

He straightened up, his smirk fading into a dark expression. His once sparkling eyes were now solid and leaking the poison I had sown. The group all collapsed together, releasing their hold on me at once as Loki glared at me. I had been right. He was just as eager to fight as I was.

'Do not call me that again if you value your life midgardian.'

I laughed as his face hardened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Loki –**

Once again I felt my annoyance rise at the noise coming from the room Thor had given those buffoons once we'd arrived in Asgard. Were Midgardians ever quiet? My 'brother' had finally left me alone for a few hours to my delight but it had quickly vanished when I learnt Midgardians were noisy and never ever quiet, especially when one wanted to sleep as there was nothing better to do here.

I sighed in frustration and gave up, deciding instead to wreck some havoc myself. The sight I was met with though, as I opened the door to their room, amused me.

'LET ME F*CKING GO BANNER!'

Flame woman or whatever she was called was being held down by three of the avengers who were clearly struggling to keep hold of her. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She looked beyond furious, her eyes flickering with many flames and her hair was in disarray. Her palms were beginning to ignite as well, making me wonder once again how far her power stretched. I wonder if mother had fireproofed this room as it wasn't igniting. Maybe Thor had warned her. Hmm, interesting.

'Need some help midgardian? If you beg me on your knees I may consider helping you.'

I couldn't help but chuckle louder as she glared harder and spat at me. I had never met someone so unreserved and unafraid of me. I liked a challenge. They were never unafraid for long.

I noticed a cruel smirk come across her face suddenly as if she'd just come up with the best idea. It was one I was very familiar with myself.

'Hey Laufeyson.'

My good mood instantly shattered.

'Enjoying the entertainment, Jötunn?'

She accented the last word, cutting into my all too fresh wounds. She knew exactly what she was doing. I carefully placed the half empty cup down and turned back to face her.

This was going to be interesting.

_**hope you guys all like! :P wrote the first part a while ago and recently got back into it! will try to post more later today. **__**[would love reviews!]**_

_**- Rima **_


End file.
